


Blossoming - Salvis

by Kapdixo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Racism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Trigger warning: Homophobia, racism, abuse, self-harm, and suicidal thoughts.Travis slowly opens up to Sal as they both blossom into awkward young men. At least they have each other to lean on.





	1. Preceding Incident

**Trigger warning: Homophobic language and mentions of abuse**

"Don't tell anyone about this or you're dead! Er, I mean, just don't tell anyone about this. Okay?"

"Heh." Sal rolled his good eye. "I won't." He turned around to leave the bathroom, but stopped to pick up the unfinished note he found on the floor.

_I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different._

_The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just_

"Travis?" He looked over at the occupied stall. 

"Yeah?" Travis called.

"I just wanted you to know that I think you missed the trash can throwing away this note."

A choking sound came from the other side of the bathroom, which morphed into coughing. "What note?" he wheezed. "I didn't have a note!"

"I know your handwriting, Travis." Sal slid the paper under the stall. "You wrote this."

"I repeat, tell anyone ANYTHING and you're dead!" Travis threw the door open, paper clutched in his tight fist. 

"You're gay, aren't you?" He couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. "Everything makes sense now, you cover it up by calling me and my friends homophobic slurs." He tilted his head. "Your father is a preacher, and he hates gay people. You're afraid of him. He gave you that black eye, didn't he? He's abusive."

"Shut up!" He covered his ears, trying not to listen. "I'm not a fucking faggot like YOU!"

"This note was for another guy that you have a crush on." Sal squinted at the paper that had fallen at his feet. "A lot of it is scratched out, but-"

"GET OUT!" Travis' voice cracked, as if he was going to cry again. "FINE, NOW YOU KNOW! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

"Travis." He stared at the messy words. "Travis, it's okay."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, SALLY FACE! PLEASE!" He scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand. "Please," he said softly. "Go on, tell everyone. Tell everyone I'm one of you."

"You know I'm not like that." Sal opened one of his fists and put the note back. "I think it's really sweet of you, man. I'm never here to judge you, alright? I hope you get the courage to show your crush this note someday. It's really sweet."

"It's gay." Travis opened the stall door, whimpering. "I'm gay, Sally Face."

"And that's wonderful. You're a beautiful person, Travis. I want you to see that." He squeezed both his shoulders.

"N-no one asked for your opinion." A wobbly grin slowly crawled across his face, as well as a blush. "Thank you," he sobbed. "You're the first to know."

"Do you want to hang out after school on Friday or something? I'm kind of busy today with the rest of the crew. Don't tell, but we're investigating the bologna." Sal winked. "We will find out why it's so bad."

"I like it," Travis huffed. "Whatever, go have fun with those losers."

"Watch it." He took a pen out of his pocket, clicking it. "Would you like my number?"

"Hell yes!" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean, sure."

"Here." Sal wrote it on his palm, adding a little smiley face at the end. "Is this good?"

"Mmhmm." Travis fished his phone out of his pocket and entered the number. He'd send him something later.

"Cool, I'll see you around." He saluted with two fingers and left the bathroom.

"Yeah." He watched him leave with a fond smile. "You will, Sally Face."


	2. Shook Me All Night Long

"What was in the bologna?"

"Don't."

"Wh-"

"You don't want to know."

"Fine, whatever," Travis scoffed. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, Addison Apartments." Sal held open the door for him. "Would you like to come in?"

His face softened, almost smiling. Such kindness felt foreign to him. Foreign, but not necessarily bad. "Can I really?"

"I wouldn't lie." He took his hand and lead him into the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. "Does your dad know you're here?"

A pause. "No." Travis nibbled on his lip. "I'm totally going to get it from him later." He tried not to think about how badly he would be hurt.

"I don't want you hurt because of me." Sal touched his shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to." He flinched as the doors opened.

"Follow me, then." He unlocked the apartment labeled 402 and gestured inside. "Here it is, man."

"It's...small." Travis scratched his head. That was all he could think to say about it.

"Yeah, but it's also cosy. I like it." Sal lead him into his room and spread his arms. "Tada."

"Huh." A few posters were on the beige wall, along with a bass guitar, dresser, simple bed, and a TV in other places. "I guess it's alright."

"Do you like Sanity's Fall?" he asked. "You know, the metal band. Larry got me into them."

"I don't listen to metal because my dad says it's the devil's music." Travis shrugged. 

"He's not here right now. I can play it for you, if you want." Sal nodded to the music player. "It's okay, you're safe."

"I'll try it." He raised an eyebrow at the steady guitar strumming. "It's not so-"

Then the bass kicked in.

"There we go!" He started headbanging violently, blue pigtails slapping against his prosthetic. "I really like it!" he shouted. "What do you think?"

"Huh." Travis rubbed his heels together, then slowly copied Sal's headbanging. "It makes me dizzy!"

"I know, right?" Sal made devil horns with his hand. "Rock on, Travis! You go!"

"Oh, shut up!" He moved his head faster, finding himself getting into it. "I like it!"

"My work here is done." He stopped, feeling the prosthetic come loose. "Sorry, hold on." He tightened the straps and turned down the music. "Now we can hear each other better."

"Why do you wear that?" Travis blurted out. He immediately regretted it once he saw the other teen's eyes turn stormy. "I mean-"

"You wouldn't like what's under here." Sal raised a hand to the cheek part of the mask. "Only my dad, Larry, and Ash have seen me without it. I don't like taking it off, I feel naked without it."

"Oh." He glanced away awkwardly. "What happened?"

He inhaled sharply. "I haven't told many about it. But...I was really young when it happened. A dog attacked me and fucked up my face really badly. I was told the same dog killed my mom, but I know that isn't true." He snapped his head up. "It was a person, Travis. They killed her."

"Shit." Travis reached a hand out, then let it fall back to his side. "Sally Face, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Sal tilted his head. "What about your mom?"

"Divorced my asshole dad and left. I don't know where she is right now." He grit his teeth. "I can't believe she just left me with him."

"Maybe she-"

"Are you listening to Sanity's Fall without me, dude?" The door opened, revealing Larry. "Not cool." His eyes fell upon Travis, his playful smile morphing into a frown. "What the hell is he doing here?!"


	3. Cat’s (Not Gizmo) Out of the Bag

**Trigger warning: Homophobic language and mentions of abuse**

"Larry, I can explain!" Sal stepped in front of the blond boy. "We made up, okay? We're friends now!"

"Friends?" Larry rolled his eyes. "This asshole has picked on you for so long, then you suddenly just forgive him? Come on."

"I'm right here, you know!" Travis crossed his arms. "Why don't you get lost, you fa..." He wilted under Sal's glare. "I mean, we're friends. Yes. Friends. Sally Face is my friend."

"I don't know what your game is," he grabbed him by the collar, "but leave Sal out of it. And only his friends can call him that, which you aren't." He narrowed his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Travis squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to hit him. Larry was going to hit him, because that's all he deserved. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe it would hurt less than when his father did it. The thought calmed him a bit, but not enough for his heart to stop pounding in his ears.

"Larry, stop!" Sal's voice cut in. "You're making him cry!"

"What?" Travis raised a shaky hand to his face. Yep, tears. "Fuck."

Larry set him down, confusion etched across his face. "Did I scare him or something? What happened?"

"You were going to hit me." He shook his head, teeth clenching. "Why did you stop him, Sally Face?"

"Because you don't deserve to be hurt!" Sal shook his head. "Why-"

"Of course I do!" Travis shouted back. "That's literally ALL I deserve for disappointing God like this! I'm a fucking faggot!"

"Stop saying that!" He grabbed his flailing arms and brought them to his sides. "Why are you saying things like this?!" Suddenly, he let go and raised a hand to his mouth. "Oh."

"What?" Larry glanced between the two of them. "Sally? What is it?"

"Oh my god." Sal slowly brought his hand up to Travis' face, making him flinch back violently. "Travis, please trust me for a bit. Okay?"

"Okay." Travis felt Sal's tiny fingers rub over his black eye, still swollen and angry-looking. It was weird being touched like that, but not necessarily bad. Different.

"I knew it." His hand moved to his cheek, almost subconsciously. "Fuck, Travis. Your dad is a monster." Larry gasped from behind him, but he ignored it. "You're not going home tonight, do you understand me? You're staying right here with me."

"I can't," he whispered, not even trying to fight the tears. "He'll kill me, I have to go back."

"Over my dead body." 

Travis and Larry stared at Sal, the pure venom in his voice causing both of them to take a nervous step back. "Your dad wants you home? He'll have to kill me first."

"Sally Face, calm down. You're scaring me." Larry chuckled nervously. "Travis, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, I wouldn't trust me either." Travis looked down at his hands, gasping as Sal wiped his tears away. "But I can really stay here with you? What about your dad?"

"He comes home really late," he chimed in. "Me and Sally Face chill in the basement most of the time."

"That's where Larry lives! It's actually pretty nice down there." Sal hummed to himself in realization. "You need somewhere to sleep. We could have a sleepover with Larry or just stay here!"

"My bed is only big enough for two people." Larry shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint. Maybe he has a sleeping bag you could use."

"I-I think I'll stay here." Travis made eye contact with Sal before looking away. Why did he pretend he hadn't just confirmed his biggest secret?


	4. We Start With Stars in Our Eyes

**Trigger warning: Racism**

"I don't like this." Travis glanced around the convenience store with upmost suspicion, as if someone was going to sneak up on him.

"We're just grabbing some snacks and leaving. You don't need to worry." Sal was definitely smiling behind his prosthetic. "Stay near me if you need to."

"Okay." He stiffened as he grabbed his hand, then relaxed. This is what he wanted, right? 

"Grab something, my treat." He jerked his head to the shelves.

"I can't let you do that," Travis murmured. "It's your money."

"Sure you can! I said it was okay, so it's okay." Sal grinned, taking the pack of cookies he had been eyeing. "How about these?"

He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to fight him on it. "That's fine." Truth be told, he had no idea if they were good or not. That was another thing his dad seemed to disapprove of, unhealthy things.

"I think we're done here." He dragged the two of them to the register, both arms full of chips and mixed nuts. "We'd like to buy these things, please!"

"Yeah, thank y..." Travis stiffened at the words suddenly spoken behind them.

"A black man with a white woman? That's wrong."

Sal heard it too, judging by the way he slammed the snacks down violently. "Excuse me," he told the cashier before turning around. "What did you say?" 

"I think you heard me, miss." A man was the source of the voice, and his eyes were dangerous. "Blackbirds stick with blackbirds and doves stick with-"

"Not all doves are white, you bigot." He dropped Travis' hand. "It's 1997, leave your views that are thirty years out of date back in the sixties. Don't talk to him that way." 

"You wearing that mask because you're ugly?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Don't want your ni-"

"Shut up, asshole! Go bother somebody else!" Travis punched the man in the stomach as hard as he could. "Run!"

"Uh, keep the change!" Sal grabbed everything and ran out the door, Travis following close behind. "That wasn't nice!"

"Neither is what that bastard said!" He clenched his fists. "I hate him, I fucking hate him."

"You stood up for me." He slowed to a walk, handing half the purchases to him. "You stood up to a stranger for me."

"So what?" Travis was calming down as the red mist began to clear from his vision. "You didn't even bother correcting him when he called you a girl!"

"You care about me." Sal poked his shoulder, ignoring what he said. "We're becoming friends."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." He wanted more, it wasn't enough. He tried to tell him that, but one glance at his big blue eyes made him forget what he wanted to say. 

"It's a beautiful night." He looked up at the sky and pointed. "There's Taurus, see?"

"There's what?" Travis squinted. "The constellation?"

"Right here." Sal gently took his arm and pointed with it. "Underneath it is Orion, the hunter."

"Cool." His face flushed. "I-is that the Big Dipper?"

"Yeah, that's good! It's actually part of Ursa Major, same with the Little Dipper and Ursa Minor. It's not exactly a constellation, I suppose. I don't think a lot of people know that." He smiled, eyes shining.

"How do you know it?" Travis asked.

"My mom." Sal's eyes didn't lose their shine. "She loved all of this so much. Dad filled me in on the things I couldn't remember." 

"Right, you were young." He probably shouldn't have brought it up.

"She would've liked you, I think." He intertwined their hands again, just like earlier. "I certainly do."

Fuck, this kid was going to be the death of Travis. But in spite of that, he didn't find himself minding too it much.


	5. Voulez-Vous Coucher...

"You can sleep with me," Sal announced.

Travis, trying some type of soda for the first time, spit it everywhere. "What?!"

"In the same bed, Travis. Literal sleep." He giggled and took his hand. "What did you think I meant?"

"Hmph." He ignored the inner voice that screamed _holy shit he's so precious_ and nodded. "Thanks, I guess. If you want."

"I do. Mind if I stay on the edge so I can get my mask and eye in the morning?" Sal pulled his fucking eye right out of his head and through the mask.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Travis fell backwards and scooted away. He took his eye out. His EYE.

"Sorry, I thought you knew it was glass." He shook his head, then helped him up with another laugh. "I was thinking we could get some of your clothes tomorrow, and anything else of yours you want from your house. Hell, I'll go myself if I need to so you'll be safe." 

"You don't have to do that for me." He smiled, appreciating the thought. "I can just get more somewhere."

"I insist." Sal dropped the eye in a glass of water sitting on the bedside table.

"Oh god, I think I drank out of that," Travis joked.

"Heh, I sure hope not." He gestured for him to take the side of the bed pressed against the wall, then began undressing and taking out his hair ties. "It's a little bit of a tight squeeze." He turned out the lights. 

"I...I don't mind." He slept in only his boxers too? He was done for. He raised an eyebrow at a new sound. Plastic unclipping? He silently gasped when he realized it was the prosthetic being taken off. "S-Sally Face?" He shifted on the bed.

"Hang on a second." Sal jumped in, back facing Travis. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Nothing." Travis mumbled curses to himself.

"Hey." He turned to face him. "It's okay."

"Um." He squinted, but no matter how much his eyes adjusted to the dark, he couldn't make out Sal's face. "I can't see."

Sal let out a sigh (of relief?) before nodding once. "Sorry about that. Get some sleep, you've had a long day."

"Don't tell me what to do." Travis turned until he was on his back. He stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and snorted. It was just so...like him to have something like that. He scanned each star, coming up with original constellations.

"I sometimes do that too," he whispered. "Find my own constellations, I mean."

"It's like you're a mind-reader. It's creepy." He stuck out his tongue.

"I'm just perceptive." Sal shivered, drawing the blanket tighter around himself. "I can see how that's creepy."

"You're cold." Travis bit his lip, knowing it was his chance to make a move. Simple, just offer to warm him up. Piece of cake. So why wasn't he saying anything? He opened his mouth, words failing him.

"I get cold easily. Ash says it's because I'm skinny and should eat more, but whatever. She doesn't own me." He reached out his arms.

"What are you doing?" He eyed him wearily.

"Warming up." Sal wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them together. "See? So much better."

_Oh god oh god oh god our bare chests are pressed together and it shouldn't feel this good no bad thoughts bad thoughts bad-_

Travis nodded stiffly. "Y-you feel cold." 

"Oh?" He hummed softly. "Sorry."

"It's cool." He buried his face in his blue hair as if it would calm down his fiery blush. "Totally cool."

"Alright." Sal moved, nuzzling his face in the crook of the other teen's neck. "I'm pretty affectionate with my friends. Is this okay?"

"Yeeeeees," Travis hissed through clenched teeth.

"Thank you for this," he sighed. "Goodnight, Trav."

"Goodnight, Sally Face." His heart soared at the nickname as he drifted off into a quiet, dreamless sleep.


	6. Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness

Cold, it was cold. It didn't feel good, it felt so lonely. Why was it so cold?

Travis blinked his eyes open, finding himself in an empty bed. "Sally Face?" He sat up slowly, groaning. He felt beyond groggy.

"Hey." Sal waved from the corner, quietly strumming his guitar. "You were out like a light."

"Was I?" He noticed with some disappointment his hair and prosthetic were back in place. "I don't remember any dreams." He stumbled over and sat in front of him.

"Lucky you." He hit a note that he seemed to find sour, judging by the way he recoiled. "I always have nightmares when I sleep. They don't bother me as much anymore."

"Always?" Travis watched the way his nimble fingers moved across the strings, completely mesmerized. Some black nail polish was beginning to flake from his nails, but not enough to be too noticeable. "And they don't bother you?"

"Why should they? The nightmare's cause is gone now ever since Larry destroyed..." Sal froze, realizing his mistake. "Shit," he said in a whisper. "We're friends, it's only fair I tell you."

"Tell me what?" He rolled his eyes. Like he could say anything that would weird him out at this point.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" He sighed at the nod. "Good, this might be easier to explain. I have nightmares about a demon, one that's the deepest shade of black and has these red eyes. I've seen it in real life because this building is haunted, Trav. I am not kidding when I say that."

Travis could hardly pick his jaw up off the floor to reply. "What happened to it?"

"I was attacked," Sal continued. "Larry saved my ass just in time and zapped it with Todd's ghost ray gun thing." He plucked a few more strings as he talked, hands shaking so lightly you'd have to squint to see it. "I can feel it slamming me against the wall by my throat, choking me. It didn't get close enough to actually do that, but I feel it in my dreams. Sometimes I'm in sleep paralysis and see it sitting on me and squeezing."

"How do you handle that?" He cringed, heart aching.

"If it's really bad I'll just use my walkie-talkie to call Larry. He doesn't mind helping, even if I woke him up." He stopped strumming abruptly. "Do you believe me? Tell me the truth, even if it isn't what you think I want to hear"

Travis chewed on his lip. Sure, things like that happened in the Bible, and he was raised a Christian, but to really experience evil like that? It seemed so far-fetched. He didn't even have to be a Christian anymore, so it could be lies. But on the other hand, what would Sal gain from making this up? His real eye held too much emotion while he told the tale. Travis blinked, shaking his head. He didn't need to think a second longer for the answer.

"Yes."

Sal relaxed, playing an uplifting tune. "Thank you, Travis. I'm sorry it sounded so weird."

"Well, anything is possible," he offered weakly. "Right?"

"Right." He adjusted his grip on the instrument. "Yeah, anything."

"Can you play me something?" Travis blurted out.

Sal was quiet for a moment. "I don't get asked that a lot. Sure, what should I play?"

"Uh, I didn't plan that far ahead." His face flushed as the other boy giggled. "Shut up, loser."

"Don't worry, I have you covered. This song isn't very old, it's from just a couple years ago." He suddenly looked almost bashful, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"What?" Travis snorted in amusement at the adorable display.

"Do you mind if I sing along?" Sal rubbed his legs together.

"No, do what you want." He leaned against the wall. "Start whenever."

"Cool." He tapped the side of the guitar before singing. _"The world is a vampire sent to drain_  
_Secret destroyers hold you up to the flames_  
_And what do I get for my pain_  
_Betrayed desires and a piece of the game!"_

Travis raised an eyebrow, surprised for about two seconds. Of course he'd play something like that, what was he expecting? He tilted his head slightly and nodded once. "It's odd, but I like it."

 _"Even though I know_  
_I suppose I'll show_  
_All my cool and cold_  
_Like ol' Job!"_ Sal suddenly played like the world was going to end.

Biblical references, was that on purpose? "Jesus, Sal!" He almost fell over from the sudden noise.

 _"Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Someone will say, 'what is lost can never be saved'_  
_Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage!"_ No matter how crazy this song was, he looked like he was so into it. Travis wouldn't ruin that for the world.


	7. Unmasked Boy

"Hey." Sal stumbled through the door, carrying several paper bags. "I got some of your stuff for you."

Travis looked up from the TV curiously. "Really? How did you get in there?"

"The window." He dropped the bags at his feet. "I grabbed everything I could from your room. Clothes, books, those kinds of things. Oh, and your dad needs to buy a new window." He unstrapped the bottom strap and lifted the prosthetic enough to show he was sticking out his tongue.

He narrowed his eyes. "You didn't." His lips quivered, a giggle escaping him. Then he broke into full-on laughter and fell back. "Oh my god, you didn't! Fuck!" He blushed as he snorted through his deep laughter.

"I've never heard you laugh." Sal joined him, more high-pitched and child-like. "I can't breathe!"

"Then how are you talking?" Travis wheezed, then burst into snickers. They kept giggling for several more minutes until they just gasped for air, lying on their backs. "Wow. I've never laughed that hard in my whole life."

"I have." He reached out and squeezed his hand fondly. "It's fun hanging out with you, Trav."

"Likewise, loser." His heart fluttered at the intimate contact. "Did he notice you?"

"No, he didn't. You'd think he'd come running at the sound of breaking glass." Sal rubbed his thumb over the blond's palm, causing him to shiver. "Were you upset about that racist jerk in the store last night?"

"Yeah, a little." Travis pursed his lips. "I'm not even black, I'm Hispanic."

"Nothing in all the world is more dangerous than sincere ignorance and conscientious stupidity." He touched his soft locks. "So is this your natural hair color?"

"No." He decided to leave out how angry his father got when he dyed it. "What about you?"

"All natural." Sal twirled one of his pigtails. "Sounds crazy, but I swear it's true."

"May I?" Travis touched his sleeve. After getting the okay, he pushed up his sleeve. The few, wispy hairs on his arm were the same sky blue. "Wow. I think it would be a lot of work to dye there too, so I believe you." He put his sleeve back, not commenting on the scars. That was for another day.

"Also here." He started to unbutton his jeans.

"Hey, wait!" He shielded his eyes and hit the floor head-first. "Keep those on!"

"Oh man, you should've seen your face!" Sal buttoned them back up again with a chuckle. It was fun flustering the older boy so much.

Travis didn't seem to find it as fun, since he shot him a death glare full of venom. "I hate you."

"Love you too," he winked.

He froze, processing the words. Sure, he didn't MEAN them, but...they were great. Yeah, great. "Uh, Sal?"

"Hmm?" Sal tilted his head.

"Did I hurt you when I punched you?" Travis looked guilty. "I'm sorry, it's just you mentioned my father, and it pissed me off."

"I wouldn't have said those things if I knew, so I'm sorry too. I got a cut." He held out his hands like he was trying to ward him off. "But it's okay! Ash took care of it and said it didn't look that bad!"

"I hurt you." He touched his prosthetic. "When did you last check it? What if it's infected or something?"

Sal narrowed his eye. He was just looking for a reason to see his face. "I haven't checked it once. I know you want me to take it off."

"N-no, that's not it! Well, maybe part of it! I was just curious!" Travis rubbed his neck. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"Does it really mean that much to you?" he asked quietly. He unclipped the straps and started to take off the prosthetic.

"Wait, you don't have to!" He was a bit too late as he watched it clatter to the floor. He slowly looked up from it, eyes locking in on his face.


	8. It’s All in the Mind

"There." Sal squeezed his eyes shut and waited. "Does it look bad?"

"It..." Travis slowly placed both hands on his cheeks. They felt rough under his fingers and palms as he rubbed them, touching each and every scar. He didn't have a complete nose, mostly a small hole with some skin around it. Travis counted the freckles on the few skin that hadn't been affected by the attack, then let go. There was only one word to describe what he had just experienced.

"Beautiful."

Sal's eyes flew open. "What did you say?"

"I-I said you look fine!" Travis let out an annoyed "tch" and examined his forehead. "I worried for nothing. It's good."

"Good." He strapped the prosthetic back on his face and nodded. "So...wanna play video games?"

"Hell yes!" He tried to shake the image of Sal's face out of his head. Now wasn't the time for acting like a silly teenage girl with a crush, now was the time to do more things his father hadn't let him do.

\---

"Hey." Larry opened the door to Sal's room just in time to see a weird sight. "The fuck?"

"LET'S PLAY SOMETHING HAPPY! SOMETHING HAPPY! NOW!" Travis' arms and legs were wrapped all the way around Sal as he hid his face in his neck. "TURN IT OFF!"

"Hey, Larry." Sal didn't look away from the TV. "Wanna play _Silent Hill_ with us? Er, me?"

"Sure. How is this idiot going to react if he sees an actual ghost?" Larry smirked. "Scoot over, homos."

"Takes one to know one, and that's the same thing we got mad at him for doing. You know, calling us slurs." He giggled as Travis clutched his sides even tighter. "Traaaaav!"

"You two look pretty gay right now, is all I'm saying." He forcibly wedged himself between the two of them. "Oh, maybe we should invite Ash and Todd to join us sometime."

"I-I don't think they like me." Travis moved off Sal and smiled nervously. "I did call her a bitch."

"Everyone's called a bitch at least once in their life, plus she's a forgiving person. What about Todd?" Sal picked up the PlayStation controller.

"Todd?" Right, the gay one. He'd have to ask him questions about his sexuality sometime. He had to be an expert at dealing with these feelings, so maybe he could help. If he was even willing to help him. "I guess I could be friends with him, too."

"Fantastic, this is gonna be a kickass Saturday." Larry swiped the controller. "Better hide before that demon gets tired of Harry and goes after you, Travis."

"Eek!" Travis grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over his face. "Turn it off!"

"Play _PaRappa the Rapper_ or something so he'll stop crying." He snickered to himself. "And don't sing along this time."

"You're just jealous my rapping skills are better than yours." Sal switched out the games with an amused look. "Upset it isn't like Sanity's Fall?" 

"Shut up." Larry scoffed at the two bullies on screen. "Look, it's Travis."

"Huh?" Travis looked up and watched, suddenly feeling awful. Was he really that bad? Of course he was, he knew that. He sighed and curled up against Sal, who was glaring daggers into Larry. That made him smile.

"If he's the bullies, I guess you're Joe Chin," he shot back.

"You did not just compare me to that arrogant prick!" Larry crossed his arms and sulked.

"Yeah, I gotta believe!" Sal looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Do you want to try?"

"I don't know how." Travis flushed, awkwardly staring at the controller. "Show me first."

"Just do this." He turned to the screen, determined. "Kick! Punch! Chop! Block!" 

"Kick! Punch! Chop! Block!" He nodded his head to the song, hardly paying attention to the controls worked. He just watched Sal's hands as they moved so delicately. 

He had it bad.


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

"Thanks for being my plus one, dude." Sal's hair was out of its usual pigtails and in a tight bun. A few loose hairs rested on his prosthetic. 

"No problem." Travis cleared his throat. "Uh, you look good. Like, really good."

"If God gave me these fine-ass legs, you bet your ass I'm going to show them off." He was in a red dress that hugged his figure nicely, stopping right above the knees. White knee-socks and black heels were on his feet. 

"I would too." He felt a little underdressed, only wearing a suit and dress pants. "But if there was a god, would he let all this cultist shit happen?"

"Fair enough." Sal clicked his tongue. "I bet you can't wait for our next ghostly adventure, huh?"

"If someone had come up to me two years ago and told me I'd be friends with you and investigating spooky ghosts, I would've punched them in the mouth." Travis nodded to Ash as she waved at him. "Or the balls."

"I don't doubt that one bit." He sighed dreamily. "I'm so happy for Dad now that things are finally looking up for him. He deserves it after everything he's gone through."

"I'll have to congratulate him again." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, how many times did I do that already?"

"Hey." Larry slid over and pressed against them. "How's my brother and his girlfriend doing?"

"I'm a guy!" Travis hissed.

"Could've fooled me with that hair." He high-fived Sal and giggled. "I have a little brother."

"I have a big brother!" Sal squealed as he picked him up and swung him around. "Slow down, Larry Face!"

"Hey, go bother someone else! We were talking!" Travis stuck out his lip in a pout.

"Sorry for stealing your date from you." Larry sat him down and glanced over at the table. "Fuck, I need one of those cupcakes. I have the major munchies right now. See you guys later."

"Next time don't smoke weed right before a wedding!" Sal called after him. "Damn pothead."

"I know you tried it," Travis accused. "You can't fool me."

"Once doesn't make me a pothead like him, Travvy Face. It just makes me badass." He placed his hands on his hips. "What, jealous of my badassery?"

"No." His heart fluttered every time he called him that. "It's hard to look badass in a dress."

"I've seen Ash do it," Sal pointed out.

"Yeah, that was pretty badass." Travis jumped at the sound of music playing. "What's going on?"

"It must be time for the first dance." He ran over to the crowd, dragging him behind. "Come on!"

"Larry's mom looks beautiful." He watched the newly-married couple dance, unconsciously grabbing his date's hand.

"Lisa is beautiful, yeah." Sal bobbed his head to the upbeat tune he couldn't quite place, swaying a bit. "I'm so happy for them, I can't put it into words."

"Me neither." Travis envied them. They weren't afraid to show off their love like he was. 

"Sometimes you don't need words. Live in the moment, just watch and enjoy it." He nuzzled into his neck. "So amazing."

"It really is." He prayed he couldn't feel how warm his skin was turning.

"It's over." Sal lifted his head and nudged him. "Everyone else can dance now." Henry was gesturing him over. "Well?"

"Well what?" Travis had a sneaking suspicion he knew what he was going to say.

"I-"

"Don't mind if we do!" They were rudely interrupted by Neil sprinting past them, dragging a flustered Todd behind him.

"Sorry!" Todd squeaked.

"Assholes!" Travis clenched his teeth. "Watch where you're going!"

"He's just excited," Sal laughed. 

"Whatever." He started grumbling to himself angrily before he was suddenly pulled into the crowd. "Wh-"

"Now, as I was saying..." He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"


	10. We Need a Happy Ending (A.K.A. Fuck Chapter Four)

**Trigger warning: Mentions of self-harm**

"Uh." Travis just nodded, taking his hand. No words in the English language could be strung together to form a reply.

"Cool." Sal carefully guided his hands to his waist. "Do you know how to do this?"

"No," he muttered. Of course he didn't know how. Who would he have to dance with, anyways?

"Don't look so embarrassed, I'll show you." He placed his own hands on his waist, then nodded. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

"It's my job to lead as the male," Travis huffed.

"So you're not completely clueless. And I'm still a guy." Sal closed his eyes as the next song began. "Oh, I know this one! It's really beautiful."

"Yeah?" He wanted to say something like "oh, like you," but that would ruin things. "It sounds beautiful."

"It really is. You didn't think I only listened to metal, did you?" He laughed. "You did! You totally did!"

"Shut it, Sally Face." Travis let out a chuckle anyways. His eyes traveled down to his bare shoulders, lingering a little while longer than necessary. Pale as ivory, dotted with several freckles. Cute.

"You know, you look really handsome like this." Sal lifted his prosthetic, then stood on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Dress like this more often."

"R-really?" He couldn't fight the stupid grin crawling across his face. "Maybe I will. You look good like this, too."

"I know." He gently spun him around. "You know, maybe you should try dressing like this. Have you ever thought about it?" 

"No." Lies. Travis would never admit he wanted to try it. He slowed his movements as he saw the scars on his bare arms again. "Sally Face, do you do that anymore?"

"Do what?" Sal followed his eyes, then tilted his head in understanding. "No, I haven't done that in a long time. Don't worry about me." He was quiet for a moment. "Do you hurt yourself?"

"Not since we became friends." He tried to avoid eye contact. 

"I'm glad. That's a bad road, Travvy Face." He perked up all of a sudden. "I love this song even more, listen!"

_When no one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on_

Travis felt his breath catch in his throat. Love song. They were slow-dancing to a love song at a wedding. It was romantic as shit. He had to do this, it was the perfect time for it. "Sal?"

"No nickname, this must be serious," Sal teased. "What's up?" He laid his head on his shoulder and hummed contentedly.

"Do you remember that note you found in the bathroom our Senior year? The one I wrote?" He willed his body to not turn tail and run right then and there.

"Of course, I can't forget something that adorable." He looked up and tapped his nose. "What about it?"

_And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

"You see, I..." Travis gulped. Fuck, this was harder than he thought. He was going to die.

"Hey, take your time." Sal gave him his best comforting smile under the prosthetic. "I would never judge you."

"That note. You know, the one I wrote. The one in the bathroom. The bathroom note. Yeah." He was rambling like an idiot. "It."

"Travis?" He squeezed his hand worriedly.

_And when you smile, the world is brighter  
You touch my hand, and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything_

"IT WAS FOR YOU!" Travis shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a few heads to turn. "It was for you," he said quieter. He wanted a trapdoor to open up under him, it didn't matter what was underneath. Fire, spikes, all preferable to this awkward exchange.

Sal was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "I know."

"What?" His jaw dropped. "How long?"

"Oh, the whole time. It was pretty obvious, and you know I'm perceptive." He took off his prosthetic and threw it over his shoulder. 

"Why the hell didn't you say anything sooner?!" Travis clenched his fists, the anger steadily building up in his chest. How dare he lead him on like that, how dare he let him suffer in-

"Two reasons." Sal took one of his fists. "One, I wanted to hear you say it when you were ready. You needed a friend then, not a lover." He took the other. "And two, I needed time so I'd be able find out if I could feel the same."

"Oh." He relaxed his hands a bit. "Do you? You know, feel the same?"

He chuckled softly. "I think this will answer your question." He grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to his height.

_I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

"What are you-" Travis squeaked into the kiss, eyes widening, Sal's lips were a bit rough against his, but _holy shit this is heaven and his dad can suck it._ The younger boy's eyes were closed, so he followed suit. That enhanced the experience by at least a hundred percent. Sal kissed a little more forcefully and parted his lips as an invitation, which luckily Travis picked up on. Their tongues slid against each other, touching and tasting and feeling sinfully. It could've gone on forever if oxygen wasn't a thing. They reluctantly pulled away, gasping.

"Wow." Sal wiped his mouth and grinned. "Best first kiss ever."

"No fucking way that was your first kiss," he argued. "You were way too good at it."

"I could say the same about your dancing." He nodded towards the ground.

"Huh?" Travis raised an eyebrow as his feet moved on their own to the new song they weren't even paying attention to. "I see your point."

"I love you, Travvy Face." Sal laughed into his chest.

"I love you too! Fuck, I love you so much!" He felt all the pressure from the past couple years come off of his soul, no longer weighing him down. "Damn. Damn, I'm so gay."

"So am I, then. I couldn't be happier." He kissed him again, rougher and less innocent.

"Welcome to the club!" Todd shouted from somewhere in the room.

**THE END**


End file.
